


A Fix

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Mechanic Rey, Mechanic Rose Tico, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, POV Rose Tico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: The Force Awakens. Rose gets asked to assist Rey and Chewbacca fix the Millennium Falcon.
Relationships: Rey & Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	A Fix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



> A/N: Meorti is borrowed from the Star Wars comics, shows up in #50 and is a mechanic that helps out so I borrow her in this and put her in charge. Lemnos is a mechanic from Hera's Force of Destiny comic and Lazslo is a guy who makes fun of Rose from the Paige and Rose Forces of Destiny comic. Meorti is used, Lemnos and Lazslo are only mentioned.

Rose frowns down at the speeder. She’s almost hesitant to turn it on. If she’s wrong and her latest round of repairs haven’t fixed it then she’ll probably be tasked with breaking the speeder down for spare parts. She tries to remind herself that there really isn’t anything else she can think to do to repair it. She considers getting Paige, at least her sister will know how to make her feel better if she fails. No, Paige is busy with her own work. Taking a deep breath Rose turns the speeder on. 

It hums to life and hovers, exactly the way she programmed it to. Rose jumps and spins around as she hears clapping. Her shoulders sag in relief when she realizes Meorti is clapping and not Lazslo.

“I knew you could get that working!” Meorti encourages.

Rose beams at the praise even as her eyes shift over to the young woman standing next to Meorti. Rose reaches over to turn off the speeder. Meorti introduces her to Rey and Rose is already shaking her hand before she realizes exactly who Rey is. There are really only rumors right now and Rose swallows down her questions.

“I want to change your assignment,” Meorti explains. “You’re one of the few I’ve got that understands Shyriiwook.”

Rose glances from Rey to Meorti and wets her lips in confusion before she points out. “Lemnos was better.”

Meorti raises her eyebrows. Right. Lemnos left to go to a different Resistance group yesterday and they’re not supposed to talk about Resistance members that are no longer with their group because there could be spies. Rose winces. Meorti gives her a fond look and shakes her head.

“Chewbacca said we could use an extra set of hands with the Falcon,” Rey steps in. “Leia suggested we ask you.”

“The General recommended me?” Rose gapes briefly, only briefly. She manages to close her mouth and nod. Wait, she’s going to get to work on the Millenium Falcon? The Millenium Falcon! Rose can’t wait to tell her sister!

“So you don’t mind being reassigned?” Meorti checks.

Rose shakes her head.

Meorit grins. “Didn’t think so. Chewbacca’s a bit particular about who works on the ship, but don’t let him give you any grief.” 

“Come on, I’ll show you where we’re parked,” Rey smiles. As they walk over the two of them begin discussing the ship. Rey seems to know the ship inside and out. She’s still answering Rose’s questions when they reach the Falcon. 

Rose stares up at it. Her mind is turning over what she’s already learned about how the ship is patched together and what it might need and her fingers are itching to dig in and help. Chewbacca is already on the ship and yells down a list of needed supplies. 

“I can get those,” Rose reassures. “Is it alright if Rey goes with me? I have some more questions.”

Rey and Chewbacca need to leave as soon as possible, but the Falcon needs some basic repairs and possibly some spare parts for a more thorough fix when they get where they’re going. 

“Can you get an astromech?” Rose asks. 

Rey nods. “Artoo is going too. I’m sure he can help us if we need to. If he doesn’t spend the whole time yelling at…”

She trails off. Rose pats her on the arm. She’s relatively sure she knows who Artoo is possibly going to yell at, but she’s not sure she’s supposed to know that. Together they load up a cart with the needed supplies and several Rose thinks they might need as well. She also finds Rey a jumpsuit to protect her clothes.

When they get back to the ship Rose asks Chewbacca a few more questions, makes a few suggestions, and then the three of them get to work. When Paige stops by with several rations bars and plenty of water her face tells Rose that both their shifts are over, but Paige just finds a clean section of Rose’s jumpsuit to pat her on and says she’ll see her later.

“Your sister seems nice,” Rey comments.

“She’s the best,” Rose agrees.

About an hour after they’ve taken their lunch break Chewbacca decides the ship is as fixed as he needs it for now. He pats Rey on the shoulder and gives her a time that they’ll leave. Then he hugs Rose. She laughs and hugs him back. “Thanks for letting me work on your ship.”

He looks grave for a moment, then tells her he’ll ask for her help again if they’re ever on the same base again. Rose is still feeling the light of that praise as she heads back into the base. 


End file.
